


Panty, Names and misunderstanding

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Misunderstandings, Names, School, Two Fathers, elementary student jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: children have a weird way of processing informationespecially when it comes to names





	Panty, Names and misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of my drabble in twitter

"its jinyoungie first day of school, i already miss him"

 

seongwoo sigh, he was laying on the couch with a cereal bowl on his lap. he looks at his husband who is busy editing some sketches for his work but it seems like his husband are too focus on his work to notice that seongwoo is staring and pouting at him. it is not until seongwoo gets up, leave his cereal bowl at the nearest table and slyly slide and sit on his husbands lap.

 

seems like daniel cant ignore him anymore now that he is on his lap and hugging daniel's neck while burrying his face in daniel's naked chest.

 

"i miss jinyoung" seongwoo whine

 

daniel sigh, he is desperately need to finish his work before jinyoung comes back home from school but the adorable human cat on his cat has succesfully steal his attention and time.

 

"its just 11am ongie, there is still 3 to 4 hours left before we can go and fetch jinyoung at school."

 

daniel pat seongwoo's back try to console seongwoo.

 

its been 3 years since they adopted jinyoung from a nearby orphanage. since they cant have child on their own given that they are gay couple. they made a huge decision to adopt jinyoung,the boy who manage to steal their heart the moment they step foot inside the orphanage.

 

they have been even happier as a couple and as a family ever since they adopted jinyoung. seongwoo for example would do everything with jinyoung and since they both work from home, daniel as an illustrator and seongwoo as a photographer, the spend every single time of their day with jinyoung. so its quite empty without jinyoung today.

 

"but im bored. i got no work today since i decline some potential client so that i can focus on jinyoung. turn out its not what i expected"

 

seongwoo's hug around daniel got even tighter. its always calming for him to just hug daniel whenever he is sad or tired and he never got bored of the huge shoulder. sometimes he doesnt even have to have any excuse to hug it, he would just hug it whenever and wherever possible. its becoming a habit that even jinyoung followed. sometimes by the end of a tiring day, a bundle of 3 people would be seen sitting on the couch. daniel, of course would be in the middle because soengwoo and jinyoung would be hugging him from both side.

 

"then maybe you can sleep for a while, i'll wake you up when its time to fetch jinyoung" daniel run his finger through seongwoo's hair coaxing him to sleep. its one of seongwoo's soft spot, daniel playing with his hair. usually it makes him sleepy, so daniel usually plays with his hair especially when they cuddle at night.

 

"now that it think of it, i am a little bit sleepy"

 

seongwoo yawn, he cant really sleep last night. in fact both of them are sleepless last night worrying and being nervous about jinyoung first day of school.

 

instead of getting up from daniel's lap, seongwoo try to find the softest spot on daniel naked chest so that he could lean his head on it and sleep. but his act got distrupted by daniel who hug him back and get up from the chair carrying seongwoo with him to their bed.

 

he carefully lay seongwoo on their bed and then proceed to lay beside seongwoo who readily welcome daniel to cuddles with him

 

"now sleep, i already set an alarm 1 hour before the time we should go out from the house to fetch jinyoung." said daniel. he need some sleep too. daniel softly play with seongwoo's hair as they both drift into their nap.

 

***********************************************************************

 

"Oh jinyoung parent is here"

 

mr.hwang who was the homeroom teacher exclaim, there is a strange tone in his voice. its not happy its just relief that the parent of jinyoung is finally here

 

daniel and seongwoo came on time, they didnt overslept or distracted by other thing. so it is quite weird in their opinion that teacher is acting that way. did jinyoung get into trouble on their first day of school or did he do something else

 

they could see jinyoung playing with other kids who was waiting for their parent to come and fetch them. jinyoung waves excitedly at them when he saw them at the door. he quickly gather up his thing and skip happily toward his daddy and appa.

 

"hmmmm before you guys take him home. can i talk to you for a moment"

 

they look at mr.hwang who was signalling for them to take a seat in front of his table.

 

seongwoo and daniel look at each other but they took a seat nonetheless. nervous and worried if there is anything wrong with their child.

 

jinyoung came to them, ready to go back with his parent but mr.hwang said to jinyoung that he can still play with his new friend because songsaengnim needs to talk with his parent for a little while.

 

"hmmm mr.hwang, is there something wrong with our jinyoung" ask daniel. his hand are holding seongwoo's hand so tightly, both of them are nervous. what if there is something wrong with jinyoung, what if jinyoung has trouble in learning and what if growing up with 2 father makes jinyoung unapproachable by other kids.

 

"basically, hmmmm there is nothing wrong with his learning ability. but there is something else that i need to talk to you" said mr.hwang

 

seongwoo and daniel grows even more anxious hearing that from the homeroom teacher.

 

"i found have been lying repeatedly about his father's name or maybe he is taught to say some other name when he is ask about his fathers name"

 

not understanding what the teacher had just said, daniel ask again "what do you mean"

 

mr.hwang sigh, he took a deep breath and smile before he explain the scene that happen today in the classroom.

 

"today we have some introduction session with all his classmates. he introduce himself and also introduce his father. but not with the name that i know of. which is your names mr. kang ans mr ong" explain mr.hwang

 

"what did he say?" ask seongwoo. worried yet still curious on what did jinyoung said to his class about their name. did jinyoug said his actual father's name? but that is impossible since jinyoung is too young to remember his real father's name. plus, jinyoung didnt seems to remember that he used to live in the orphanage when he was a toddler.

 

"that is for you to ask him and to correct him when you get back home afterward. i hope jinyoung will be taught he correct name when he got back home"

 

with that mr.hwang gets up and walk toward jinyoung and other kids. preparing for jinyoung to go back home with his parent.

 

*******************************************************************

 

they didnt talk about it when they get back home since jinyoung fell asleep in the car on the way home and daniel had to carry him into the house.

 

later that night when they were having dinner seongwoo open up the topic.

 

"jinyoung how was school?" ask seongwoo. he had finish eating the fried rice that daniel cooks for them now he really wants to know about the name that mr.hwang told them to ask jinyoung

 

with that simple question, jinyoung excitedly told them about everything that happen on his first day of school, about his seatmates, about the delicious lunch the school prepared for them, about how he miss his daddy and appa when he was at school and also about his homeroom teacher who is a great storyteller.

 

"waaaahhh there is so many things that you do today. did you introduce yourself today?" ask seongwoo.

 

"i did appa. in front of the whole class. jinyoung was scared at first but they all clap when i finish my introduction" said jinyoung.

 

"how did you introduce yourself? appa want to see it too" prompt seongwoo, investigating te source of the problem. he want to question jinyoung directly but he was afraid that if he is to upfront with him, the kid will be scared to tell him. so he used a different way to make jinyoung show him the way he introduce himself this morning.

 

"hi, my name is kang jinyoung. im the same age as you guys and i have daddy and appa at home. my daddy's name is ralph and my appa's name is calvin." said jinyoung excitedly repeating what he had said this morning in front of his whole class.

 

seongwoo and daniel looks at each other wondering when did they change their name to western name. both of them have this weird but very amused look on their face.the shift their stare at the happy jinyoung who is finishing the last bit of his eggs.

 

"jinyoungie.... why is daddy's name ralph and appa's name is calvin?" ask daniel very softly.

 

"its written on daddy's and appa's panty." jinyoung answer their question nonchalantly as he finished his dinner.

 

"p...panty?" seongwoo stuttered

 

jinyoung looks at his appa like seongwoo had just ask the most ridiculous question ever.

 

"it say ralph lauren and calvin klein. didnt appa used to write jinyoungie name on jinyoung's panty when jinyoung goes to kindergarten? so that the teacher wouldnt switch jinyoung's panty with other kids." explain jinyoung. he gets up from the chair as soon as he finish explaining, bringing his plates with him to the sink.

 

silence...

 

both daniel and seongwoo were looking at each other speechless. they dont know what to say. they dont know how to act right now. they are too mindblown by the young child perspective and his understanding about his surrounding. they didnt know weather to laugh or to cry at this moment

 

the innocent child, jinyoung walk past them asking for their permission to watch some cartoon on the tv since he had finished his homework earlier this evening and daniel give his permission still in his daze expression trying to process the thing that jinyoung told them about name and panty.

 

"should we tell him?" whispers seongwoo.

 

"tell what?"

 

seongwoo rolls his eyes and lightly punch daniel's shoulder trying to makes his husband focus on their problem right now

 

"our name. i just realize we never told him our actual name. we just ask him to call us daddy and appa. now he give us this weird panty name to us. thinking that its our real name" said seongwoo.

 

daniel chuckles. his eyes still on didnt left his son who is happily watching some cartoon on the tv

 

"nah, let him discover it himself. im ok with being ralph lauren and being married to calvin klein. it sound quite good. we can even change our name to that so that jinyoung can keep on introducing us with that name"


End file.
